It's Impossible To Prevent Sin
by Epik-Nomz
Summary: 2DxMurdoc: Murdoc gets drunk one night and 2D watches Murdoc to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. But Murdoc takes things a bit too far; Which soon changes the way the boys feel for each other...  Read to see what happens!


**ugh ik this chapter is kind of short (pretty much all of the chapters i make in any story will be short...) This is a 2DxMurdoc fanfic :I REVIEWS PLZ! IM BEGGING! PLZZZZ GIMME REVIEWS ;-; ::I do NOT own Gorillaz::**

**I will try to update as soon as i can! **

Everyone knows about Murdoc. Nasty old man he was. He would go out at night and get drunk and bring random women back to his Winnebago to have sex with them. He was also a Satanist, and he had green skin, strong alcoholic, he had very terrible personal hygiene, shark like teeth, a screwed up nose (from where it had been broken 8 times), he was a scrooge, and he loved to beat up poor 2D. And if you know who Murdoc is, then you have to know who 2D is. Murdoc and 2D are a part of a band called Gorillaz, with 2 other members: Russel and Noodle. Murdoc was a bass player and 2D was a vocalist. The reason why Murdoc beats up 2D, we aren't really sure why. Some say it was because the way Murdoc was treated as a child; his dad would beat him constantly and show him no love. So practically every day 2D had to endure insults and punches.

One day Murdoc had done nothing but get drunk off Vodka and beer. Russel and 2D were in the living room watching a football game (I mean the American version of football). "Hey 'D, why don't you go check on Murdoc. Go see how he's doin'." Russel said to 2D. "But I don' like et when Muh'doc gets drunk. He gets realleh' mean. Can you do et?" 2D twiddled his fingers. "Go 'D." Russel demanded. 2D gulped. 2D hesitantly stood up from the couch and slowly walked down to the car park. Every step 2D took was long and painful for him. He DID NOT want to see Murdoc while he was drunk. Who knows what could happen. 2D stood in front of Murdoc Winnebago. It looked kind of scary, or just nasty. 2D hesitantly knocked on the door. A bit quiet at first because 2D was scared but he knocked louder again a couple times. After a minute Murdoc drowsily came to the door and opened it. To Murdoc's great disappointment, it was 2D. "Wh…Wot do ya' want Faceache?" Murdoc asked drowsily. "Uhm…Russel wonted me teh come an' see if ya' were doin' alright" 2D said. Murdoc was so drunk he could barely stand up straight or look at 2D straight or even think straight. Murdoc opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "Uhh?..." 2D raised an eyebrow at Murdoc. Murdoc started to bend over slowly. It looked like he was about to fall over. 2D quickly grabbed Murdoc and hauled him inside the Winnebago. Murdoc just made small groans as if trying to tell 2D to let go of him. Murdoc flailed his arms around as if trying to hit 2D so he would let go of him. 2D got tired of Murdoc flailing and he just dropped him on the floor, and not gently. Murdoc made a loud thump and a groan. "God Muh'doc you weigh a ton!" 2D said. Murdoc let out a groan that sounded like 'Fuck you'. "Get up off the floor" 2D said picking up Murdoc by slipping his hands under Murdoc's shoulders (or putting his hands in his armpits, Whichever way you prefer.) and pulling him up. Murdoc just kept groaning. "Stop groaning. If ya' need ta' tell me sumfink, say et don' groan et." 2D said. "Let go of me, Faceache" Murdoc demanded. 2D let go of him once he was on the bed though. Murdoc laid on the bed and slowly started to close his eyes. "Murdoc?" 2D leaned closer to him. "Wot?" Murdoc groaned. There was a bit of silence. Murdoc opened his eyes half-way and looked over at 2D who was just sitting next to him, twiddling his fingers and looking around. "Wot are ye' still doin' here Faceache?" Murdoc asked, almost sounding like a groan. "I told ya', Russel wonted me to make sure yous was alright" 2D said looking over at Murdoc. "That doesn't mean ya' have ta' stay Dullard." Murdoc groaned. "Yeah but I juss' wanted ta' stay until you fell asleep or sumfink, to make sure ya' don' do anyfink dumb or sumfink." 2D said looking back to the front. They sat there in silence for about another minute. "Well as long as you're 'ere" Murdoc sat up and 2D looked over at him. "We should have some fun" Murdoc stood up smirking and he slowly started taking off his pants. "Muh'doc wot are ya' doin'?" 2D backed away. "We're gunna have sum fun 'D" Murdoc's smirk got bigger and scarier. 2D tried to back away more but it wasn't possible because he was up against the wall at the edge of the bed. Murdoc could see 2D was slightly shaking. This made Murdoc more interested. He wanted 2D to act scared, much more attractive. Murdoc loved to feel dominate and he loved to scare 2D. Everything was perfect for Murdoc at this moment. 2D's breathing got heavy and his heart was racing. There was no point in running for the door because Murdoc was only a foot away from 2D. "M-Muh'doc…" "Shut up Facheache!" Murdoc yelled as he grabbed 2D by his shirt collar. Murdoc could see the fear in 2D's face (it's supposed to be eyes but 2D is missing one and the other is in the back of his head…) and this made Murdoc excited. "Take your shirt off now" Murdoc demanded. Slowly and shakily 2D took off his shirt. 2D's nipples got harder to the change in temperature. Murdoc leaned in towards 2D for a kiss. Murdoc slipped his snake-like tongue into 2D's mouth. 2D tried pushing Murdoc away multiple times so Murdoc pinned 2D's wrists over his head with one hand. 2D struggled and the way he struggled made him look even hotter. Murdoc used his other hand to play with 2D's nipple. 2D let out a small gasp and blushed a sweet shade of light pink. The feeling it gave 2D felt oddly…nice. 2D started to loosen up a little bit. The kiss was so powerful 2D became lost in it, in everything. 2D moved his chest up closer to Murdoc, as if begging for more treatment. Murdoc slowly broke away from the kiss, and they both gasped for air. 2D eyes were still closed and Murdoc looked at him with an evil smile. Murdoc had 2D under his power. "Muh'doc…" 2D breathed out. "Shut up" Murdoc demanded. 2D bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet. Murdoc slowly started taking 2D's pants. 2D wished Murdoc wouldn't take his time. The suspense was killing him. Murdoc rubbed the head of 2D's penis with his thumb. Murdoc watched and waited for it to get erect. Murdoc slowly put the head in his mouth and licked it in circular motion. 2D let out a little 'ngh' that sounded so sweet. Then slowly, Murdoc put 2D's whole length in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and moving his head up and down. 2D started breathing very hard. 2D face went from light pink to red. "M-Muh'doc…" 2D breathed out again. "Didn't I tell you ta' shut up?" Murdoc scowled at 2D as he stood up. Murdoc pulled down his underwear, revealing his own erection. 2D never imagined it to be that big, 2D even gulped a little. Murdoc pushed 2D down to where 2D's face was at level with his penis. Then Murdoc forcefully pushed it into 2D's mouth, choking the poor 2D. 2D started coughing and saliva was getting everywhere. Murdoc let out a groan and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure. Murdoc wouldn't let 2D go at his own pace; Murdoc had his hand on the back of 2D's head at all times and pushed his forcefully making 2D choke. 2D let out cries to try and get Murdoc to stop. 2D didn't like being forced and choked. After 5 minutes of being choked painfully, Murdoc let 2D go. 2D's throat felt so good to finally have Murdoc's penis stop being shoved down it. 2D laid back, slightly sitting up by his elbows. 2D gasps for air started becoming lighter as he calmed down. "Turn over" Murdoc demanded. The way Murdoc looked at 2D made 2D scared, so 2D did as Murdoc said and 2D turned over on his hands and knees. 2D felt really nervous all over. Murdoc grabbed 2D's butt cheeks, which made 2d let out another 'ngh', and spread them so 2D's anal was more noticeable. 2D could feel it when Murdoc stretched his butt cheeks and that made 2D blush more. Then all of a sudden 2D felt something small and slimy touch his anal. 2D looked back and saw Murdoc with his long tongue out licking his anal. 2D let out more 'nghs' and gasps. Murdoc teased 2D by just putting the tip of his tongue in his anal. 2D gripped onto the bed sheets. The teasing was driving 2D crazy. Then Murdoc stopped licking his anal and slowly pointed his finger towards his anal hole and slowly slid it inside. 2D's eyes shot open and he gasped. Murdoc slipped his finger in and out slow but quickly getting faster. 2D couldn't stop gasping. Then Murdoc slipped in a second finger. 2D let out another 'ngh' and closed his eyes tightly. 2D Burried his face in the bed sheets as Murdoc slipped his fingers in and out. Murdoc even twisted his fingers around which seemed to make more of an effect because 2D would make more soft noises.

Murdoc slowly pulled out his fingers. They were covered in 2D's lubricant that his body produced. Murdoc bent over above 2D and stuck the fingers in his mouth. 2D didn't exactly like the taste but Murdoc wasn't going to take his fingers out until they were clean. So 2D started licking and sucking the juices off of them. As 2D was doing so, Murdoc grabbed his erection and put it up to the entrance of 2D's anus. Murdoc slowly pushed it inside, and at that moment 2D let out a loud groan. It was more of a groan in pain than pleasure. Murdoc had never felt something so tight, he groaned himself but his were groans of pleasure. Murdoc started prodding him faster and harder. 2D kept crying out and whimpering in pain. "Muh'doc…p-please…s-slow down…" 2D gasped for air between his words. "SHUT UP!" Murdoc pushed 2D head down into the bed. 2D just kept on groaning and moaning. 2D grabbed his own erection and started stroking it to the rhythm of Murdoc's prodding. The pain of Murdoc huge penis turned into pleasure. And add on the pleasure he was giving himself on his own penis was just amazing. 2D laid there moaning, his moans so loud Murdoc couldn't hear his own groaning. Murdoc's penis found 2D's prostate and started hitting it hard. 2D was only seconds away from climaxing. And since it was only seconds away, he reached his climax. 2D squirted out a white substance onto the bed sheets. It was slowly oozing out of the tip of his penis. Then only a minute after Murdoc came out himself. 2D felt Murdoc's seed fill up inside him. It was warm and it tingled a little. Murdoc and 2D were both breathing hard and trying to catch their breathe. Murdoc collapsed next to 2D and 2D slowly turned over on his back and laid there next to Murdoc. They were both speechless. It was so silent except for the sound of their breathing. They just laid there silent for such a long time they both eventually fell asleep. "I wonder what those two are doing" Russel thought to himself.

2D slowly opened his eyes. It was the next morning. 2D yawned and stretched a little. But something was different. This bed didn't feel like his regular bed, and it stunk, and he was naked. But the strangest thing of all was Murdoc was holding 2D in his arms. 2D was laying his head in Murdoc chest. It was so warm and comfortable to wake up laying in someone's arms. 2D even tried snuggling in closer to Murdoc. "Wait no this is wrong! Why am I doing this?" 2D thought in his head. 2D lifted up his head and looked at Murdoc and slowly backed away trying to get out of Murdoc grip. Murdoc felt a disturbance and slowly woke up. Murdoc slowly opened his eyes and saw 2D trying to get up out of his arms. "Wot are yew doin' Dullard?" Murdoc asked drowsily. 2D quickly looked back over to Murdoc. "Tryin' to leave" 2D said. "Why?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow. 2D looked at Murdoc confused. Then suddenly Murdoc's eyes widened and he pushed 2D away from him and sat up gasping. "2D PLEASE, PLEEEASE! TELL ME WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT" Murdoc had one of his hands in a fist and the other he was brushing his bangs back. 2D gulped. "M-Muh'doc…We had sex last night" 2D said quietly. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE" Murdoc looked down with wide eyes and still gasping. "Et is when you're drunk…" 2D said quietly looking down. Murdoc turned to 2D. Murdoc didn't know what to say. Murdoc then remembered everything that happened that night. Murdoc felt a weird sick feeling deep in his stomach. "Leave." Murdoc demanded, but he said it quietly for some reason. "Muh'doc…" 2D crawled closer to Murdoc. "LEAVE!" Murdoc yelled, making 2D jump back. 2D then got up and grabbed his pants and put them on and left. Murdoc was left there alone. Just sitting there feeling disgusted. Murdoc didn't want this to happen. He just couldn't help it. He was drunk and wanted sex, and when those two feelings are mixed they can be overwhelming.

2D walked back into Kong Studios and rushed to his room so he wouldn't be seen without his shirt and him having to hold his pants up; the others might get suspicious. After a walk that seemed to take forever, 2D finally reached his room. He plopped over onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He felt so embarrassed. He couldn't belive him and Murdoc had sex. Just the thought of it made him…blush. The thought of Murdoc's nasty green skin all sweaty…and his horrid snake-like tongue, and those long fingers that Murdoc stuck inside of him, and the way Murdoc handled him so roughly, his wet kisses, how Murdoc teased him, how his huge dick just felt so good! 2D started blushing. He kept thinking about what him and Murdoc did that night. 2D couldn't help it. It was so horrid and disgusting, yet it was so…amazing. The most amazing thing he had ever felt. It was better than sleeping with the loose women. No, this was far more better; even if he wasn't on top. No this couldn't be possible. 2D liked having sex with Murdoc? 2D tried his best to convince this wasn't the case. But no matter how hard he tried, he knew that was truth. 2D grabbed his pain killers a popped a few in.

Back at the Winnebago, Murdoc was doing some thinking too. Murdoc was also feeling disgusted. He couldn't stop thinking about last night either. Murdoc never thought he'd ever do something as nasty. And horrid, and SINFUL, and… as great as having sex with 2D. 2D was so easy to control. He was so vulnerable and helpless, it was cute. The way 2D blushed and moaned was cute. No! It was annoying! Murdoc couldn't fight the fact that he thought 2D sounded cute. And he was so obedient, and good at giving blow jobs, and he was so tight and wet. Murdoc tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, but it seemed 100% impossible to do. Murdoc couldn't believe what he was saying to himself! 2D being cute! Jesus Christ. Murdoc kept trying to tell himself he must still be a bit drunk, but he knew that wasn't the truth. Is it possible Murdoc likes sleeping with men? Maybe better then women? All of the women Murdoc had slept with never compared to 2D. 2D was so tight and it felt so good, and since he was a man himself he was pretty good on providing some pleasure. Murdoc never thought of himself to be gay in ANY way, even as a drunk. Murdoc knew he had to get some more of that tonight.


End file.
